dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Shisami
|Race = |Date of death = Age 779 |Occupation = Mercenary''Dragon Ball Volume ‘F’, 2015 Elite Soldier Manager of Third Stellar Region's Fleet |Allegiance = Frieza Force |FamConnect = Tagoma (comrade) Guarana (comrade) Subordinate (comrade) Sorbet (superior) Frieza (boss) |Gender = Male }} Shisami (シサミ) is a minor antagonist in Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’. He is an Elite Solider serving Sorbet's elite through Frieza in the Frieza Force. His name is a pun after "sashimi," a type of food. Overview Appearance Shisami is a tall, red, humanoid alien with brown horns and a brown nose. He wears a new type of Battle Armor which is colored green and black with a blue piece in the middle. Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' Shisami hears the news that Guarana has been taken out by an unidentified force which frightens him. Movie appearances ;Resurrection ‘F’ Shisami is part of Sorbet's elite soldiers, being on par with Tagoma on the position of Sorbet's top-men. However, the standing-in leader of the Frieza Force seems to favorite Tagoma as his right-hand man over Shisami, and this drives Shisami mad, as he keeps on trying to get his master's attention and appreciation. He later does the same when Sorbet and Tagoma introduce themselves to newly regenerated Frieza (who never got too much contact with their Third Stellar Region sector), proving that his jealousy of Tagoma had caused him to start a hidden-competition for appreciation of his bosses. Shisami is one of Frieza's 1,000 soldiers who come to Earth to help in his revenge against the Saiyans. He fights a battle against Piccolo, however he seems to have a slight advantage due to being superior in strength. After all of Frieza's other soldiers are defeated, Shisami is still fighting with Piccolo. Seeing this Gohan helps Piccolo, defeating him in one blow after turning Super Saiyan. Sorbet can't believe even Shisami was defeated while Frieza comments on how fearsome the Super Saiyans are. After this a disappointed Frieza kills all of his soldiers, including Shisami. Power ;Movie It is stated by Sorbet before Frieza's invasion of Earth, that Shisami possesses a power level comparable to that of Zarbon and Dodoria in their prime. Shisami is the strongest soldier in Frieza's army. By the time of the invasion of Earth he is shown holding an advantage over Super Namek Piccolo, thanks to having greater power than the Namekian. He is easily defeated by Super Saiyan Gohan in a single blow, which greatly surprises Sorbet - who believes that Shisami being defeated so quickly should be impossible."Volume F", 2015 Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' - The ability to fly using ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of energy wave. Shisami fired a purple Ki Blast at Piccolo during their battle. Used in ''Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Bull Tackle' (ブルタックル) - Shisami rams into the enemy at high speed. His super attack in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Power Tackle' - A dashing tackle attack originally used by Gotenks. It is Shisami's Super Attack in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. Video game appearances Shisami is playable in Dragon Ball Heroes, making his debut in the God Mission 2. He is also playable in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. Voice actors *'Japanese': Tetsu Inada *'FUNimation dub': Brad Venable *'Brazilian Portuguese dub': Mauro Castro *'Latin American dub': Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza Battles ;Movie *Shisami vs. Piccolo *Shisami vs. Gohan (Super Saiyan) See also *Shisami (Collectibles) Gallery References pt-br:Shisami ca:Shisami es:Shisami Category:Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Villains Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Males